I Don't Love You Anymore
by keenan.yo
Summary: Nelangsanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, terkadang tak bisa disandingkan dengan kisah pilu cinta yang tak lagi bersemayam. Namun aku tak ingin tampak lemah, tidak juga di hadapan si tokoh utama, sang penyebab hati yang patah. Patah hati terhebat, selamat datang! Aku ingin menyikapimu dengan dewasa. Tapi apa bisa? Kita hanya dua muda-mudi remaja, yang tengah dimabuk cinta.


**I Don't Love You Anymore**

.

.

.

Naruto belong to Kishi-sensei.

 _SasuxSaku_

.

.

 _Jadi, kau tak lagi mencintaiku?_

Nelangsanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, terkadang tak bisa disandingkan dengan kisah pilu cinta yang tak lagi bersemayam. Namun aku tak ingin tampak lemah, tidak juga di hadapan si tokoh utama, sang penyebab hati yang patah. Patah hati terhebat, selamat datang! Aku ingin menyikapimu dengan dewasa.

Tapi apa bisa? Kita hanya dua muda-mudi remaja, yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

 **.**

Rasanya sesak. Udara yang bahkan tak terasa di punggung itu sedang mencekiknya kali ini. Dadanya dihimpit ribuan ton sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Rasanya sesak sekali, sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Gadis itu mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat, ingin menghentikan beban yang membuatnya sulit bernafas itu. Tapi ia tak tahu caranya, ia tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

"Sakura" Ia selalu suka suara itu, terlebih saat suara itu memanggil namanya. Ia mengenal suara itu teramat jelas, tapi tidak kali ini.

"Ya?"

Pemuda itu tidak memandangnya, seperti sengaja begitu.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya. Sesungguhnya, ia berharap ia tidak usah bertanya sama sekali.

"Aku…" suara itu terdengar pelan. Sasuke masih tak menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku" Sakura tidak menyahut. Gadis itu menunggu, menunggu dalam kesesakan yang menyiksa tapi tak mau buru-buru dilepas.

Emeraldnya sudah memerah sedari tadi, tapi demi sebuah harga diri, tak dibiarkankan satu tetespun mengalir membasahi pipi. Tapi semua ini terasa kian menyakitkan, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan?

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku…" Sakura ingin berandai-andai, ia ingin sekali membodohi diri sendiri, berbohong pada batin pribadi. Ia ingin tidak tahu apa yang disimpan diam itu, apa yang tak sanggup terkatakan. Betapa ingin, kali ini, biar kali ini saja, ia tak mampu membaca arti hening itu.

Ia sudah remuk, sudah patah, terpecah berkeping-keping. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin menangis, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Tidak saat ini, tidak kapan pun.

Betapa ia ingin mampu seperti itu.

"Sakura—" Telapak tangan kanannya terangkat pelan akibat ragu, tapi Sakura tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain itu. Ia takut suaranya hanya akan terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Maka ia melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat benar-benar tak berkutik.

Rasanya menyakitkan, sangat. Tapi ini bukan akhir, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Sakura bukan gadis lemah. Ia bukan dirinya lima tahun yang lalu, ia sudah bukan Sakura 12 tahun dulu. Ia sudah tumbuh dewasa, ia bisa menyikapi patah hati dengan dewasa.

Tentu, tentu ia bisa.

Bukan begitu?

Maka Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang bodoh. Setidaknya ia sudah mencoba, ia mencoba untuk tegar. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar. Bukan untuk sesiapa, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura" Hening yang teramat menyiksa, "Maafkan aku" Onyx itu ditutupi kelopak matanya. Pemuda itu hanya berada dua langkah darinya, tapi mengapa terasa begitu jauh.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku lagi"

Sakura tahu akhir kalimat ini, ia begitu hafal kisah ini. Alur yang selalu ia baca di akhir novel yang ia baca. Kalimat penanda ketuk palu akan datang, seperti kalimat pengantar patah hati yang paling menyakitkan. Ia tahu akhirnya. Seperti firasat untuk sebuah kejadian, seperti awal. Tapi mengapa rasanya tetap saja semenyakitkan ini?

Namun di titik akhir ini, ia ingin diingat sebagai gadis yang tegar. Bahkan saat pecahan itu sudah menyentuh lantai dan diinjak-injak. Sakura menatap onyx yang terbuka itu, meski tak saling menatap, menyakinkan diri sekali lagi. Menguatkan hati sekali lagi. Ia membiarkan beberapa detik yang panjang untuk mengingat semua yang mereka lalui.

Sentuhan lembut, genggaman tangan yang erat, hangatnya peluk, dan kecupan manis. Bahkan saat semua terasa berantakan, ia masih mengingat cara pemuda itu menatapnya, cara onyx itu memandangnya saat sedang jatuh cinta.

Sayangnya, tidak kali ini.

Sakura menghela nafas, kedua tangannya yang berada di samping pahanya gemetaran. Tapi ia tidak ingin tampak lemah. Tidak, tidak lagi. Maka ia mengangkat dagunya, mencoba percaya diri, lalu menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum manis yang kosong.

"Aku mengerti" ia ingin mengucapkannya, tapi mulutnya terbuka hanya untuk karbondioksida yang ingin dilepas ke udara bebas.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menatapnya, dalam diam, dalam bahasa yang sulit diterjamhkan, untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi" suara itu, hanya empat kata itu yang dilewatkan ke gendang telinga. Suara itu bahkan tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan, namun tetap sangat jelas terdengar. Ia mencengkram dadanya lebih kuat. Semua ini kian menyakitkan.

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi._

"Biarkan aku lepas, Sakura. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi"

Sasuke melangkah, membiarkan bahunya menjadi satu-satunya yang emerald itu bisa lihat. Tangan Sakura terkepal kuat. Pelupuk matanya basah. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, airmata mengalir deras. Sakura mencoba mengambil oksigen sebisanya, karena bernafas sangat sulit sekali. Lututnya bergetar, tak butuh lama akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Gadis itu menangis, teramat keras dalam keheningan. Teramat menyakitkan dan dalam. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Derap langkah terdengar mendekatinya, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Ia masih larut dalam tangisnya saat kedua lengan melingkupi tubuhnya yang mungil. Tangan itu membawanya ke pelukan yang erat. Sangat erat dan penuh kekuatiran dari debaran jantung dadanya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon jangan menangis lagi"

Tangis itu belum berhenti dan yang memeluk Sakura kian panik dan kesedihan gadis itu mengalir ke hatinya, isak gadis itu membuat debaran jantungnya kian berpacu.

"Sakura, itu hanya akting. Itu cuma akting" Telapak tangannya mengusap lembut punggung itu. Tapi tangis itu tak kunjung berhenti. Sasuke kembali mempererat pelukannya, wajah dan kedua telapak tangan Sakura ada di dadanya dan bergetar hebat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kakashi" ucapnya dalam hati kala melayangkan pandang ke sosok lelaki dewasa berambut perak yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan senyum minta maaf dari bawah panggung. Yang beberapa jam lalu merancang skenario Sakura-pasti-bisa-akting-menangis-ia-hanya-butuh-motivasi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu" Tangis itu memelan, meski tak padam sepenuhnya. Tapi punggung gadis itu masih bergetar, telapak tangan pemuda itu mengusapnya lembut. Gemuruh di dadanya masih terasa, berikut rasa bersalahnya menyetujui 'rencana' konyol guru berambut peraknya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat, membiarkan gemuruh itu terbaca dan mendekap lebih erat, "pikir kau tidak akan menangis seperti ini. Maafkan aku"

Perlahan, tangis Sakura memelan hingga hanya menyisakan isakan tertahan. Sasuke melepaskan dekapnya, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kini tampak berantakan, rasa bersalahnya naik lagi. Jemarinya mengelus pipi gadis itu, setengah tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang teramat disayanginya itu masih terlalu naif. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku lupa betapa kau," jemari Sasuke masih mengelus Sakura, "percaya padaku, eh?" ujarnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tapi kau terlihat sungguh-sungguh" suara itu pecah dan Sasuke memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk menenangkan hati gadis itu. Rasa bersalahnya membuat senyum itu tampak menyedihkan. Jemari Sasuke menghapus sisa airmata yang masih ada di wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Menatap gadis itu lekat. Hal yang tidak mampu dilakukannya sepanjang akting tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir begitu saat aku sama sekali tak menatap matamu?" Kerutan samar tampak di dahi gadis itu untuk sesaat.

Gadis itu terpaku untuk sesaat. Lalu menjulurkan lengannya, mendekap kekasihnya itu erat, "kau benar" ucapnya pelan. Sasuke tersenyum miring lagi, kali ini akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega.

….

"Aku seharusnya tahu rencana Kakashi dan Naruto adalah bencana."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakashi bilang kau hanya kurang motivasi makanya…" Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Sakura untuk menghubungkan segalanya. Dengan sebuah lirikan, ia bisa menangkap dua tersangka yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Yang tadinya hanya menyodorkan naskah berisi dialog biasa, namun pada kenyataan berubah menjadi drama barusan. Oh polosnya Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…" suara itu selembut sutra, semanis gula.

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita meyakinkan Kakashi dan Naruto kalau aku tidak pernah kekurang motivasi untuk suatu hal" bisik Sakura tepat di telinga kekasihnya itu. Seketika, Sasuke menyerigai.

"Kau benar-benar gadisku" bisik Sasuke sembari mencium pipi gadis itu. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, pipi gadis itu tak mampu menahan rona merahnya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke arah tersangka yang sebentar lagi berganti title menjadi korban. Tak butuh waktu lama, bagi Sakura untuk menangkap sinyal itu. Dengan mengandeng lengan kekasihnya itu, dia menatap lurus ke depan, dengan senyuman teramat manis hingga terkesan menakutkan.

"Kakashi-sensei…" suara itu semerdu kicauan burung di musim semi, emerald itu bergerak ke samping, "Naruto…kun" Emerald itu mengerjap imut. Sasuke sampai tergelak kecil dibuatnya, "Ingin bersenang-senang?"

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk membuat Kakashi dan Naruto menyesali 'pemilihan' pemeran utama kepada Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke (yang dari awal memang sudah menolak mereka mentah-mentah).

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN! TIDAAAAAAK!"

"Sasuke! KOLEKSI TERBARU ICHA-ICHAKU!"

Sayangnya kali ini dengan hadiah beberapa benjol di kepala.

-end-

 _a/n: ini terinspirasi dari salah satu FF multichap SasuSaku yang pernah saya baca. Tapi saya beneran lupa judulnya. Kalau misal pembaca tahu judul dan penulisnya mohon diberitahu di kolom komentar yaaa. Terima kasih._

 _Btw, ditunggu feedbacknya. Makasih!_


End file.
